As known, sensors are often used to collect information. Some sensors sense temperature or vibration of an aircraft, for example. Users monitor aircraft conditions using the sensed information. Collecting information from multiple sensors desirably provides more information about the aircraft than collecting information from a single sensor. However, increasing the number of sensors within an aircraft undesirably adds cost and weight to the aircraft.
Sensors are powered to communicate sensed information away from the sensor. Powering and communicating with multiple sensors often requires expensive and heavy wiring. Other sensors are wireless and include a replaceable source of power, such as a battery. Replacing the battery is often difficult due to the sensor's position within the aircraft. The battery also increases the size and weight of the sensor. Some sensors harvest energy from the aircraft instead of using a wired connection or battery.
Antennas are used in wireless communication systems that include wireless sensors. Wireless communications with one of the wireless sensors can disadvantageously interfere with wireless communications with another one of the wireless sensors. Powering the antennas is costly, and the antennas add weight to the aircraft.